Isolation and Love
by Cassidy Paxton
Summary: Isolation was difficult in more ways than one. I had to deal with Thor mocking me and the disappointment of Mother. The only thing that made it bearable was Luna, another so-called criminal who had attempted to assassinate my adoptive father, Odin.


The Pain of it All

Loki POV

Why did I try and take over Manhattan. I would have gained nothing from it, that is is I had successfully taken the city over. I wasn't thinking. I was brainwashed by Thanos. Gods I hated him. And for good reason too. He tortured me. I still have the scars from it. From having my mouth sewn shut and from the whips. It was the worst physical pain I had even endured. But what happened next was worse. Having to go through the trail with my mother, whom I loved so dearly, watching. I caught a glimpse of her on the way to my prison. I saw tears in her eyes and I could sense the pain and hurt I had caused her. That is the picture I had in my mind as I sat in complete isolation. I had nothing. My world had been destroyed. Ripped apart by my damned brother Thor and father and those damned heros that call themselves the Avengers. I felt the regret and the guilt enter my body and linger there like a demon. I heard footsteps and saw the guard with a tray of measly rations which were meant for me. The guard gave them to me along with some water. I knew I must sleep but I simply could not. The guilt and discomfort lingered over me like a heavy fog. As I slipped into a state of half-sleep I thought about what could happen to me now. None of these things were good. All of them ending in my death. I would be happy to die. Death would be better than the isolation I was forced into.

Luna's POV

I felt the magic inside of me, ready to burst. I must kill Odin. I must do it. There was nothing else on my mind. It had been hard enough getting into Asgard and it would be even harder to gain Odin's trust. It would be the only way to get close enough to kill him as he was too heavily guarded at all times. There were a world of possibilities on how i could gain his trust but all of them could take years. I had to think. Becoming a servant was out of the picture. There were so many things that could go wrong with that plan. There was little chance i would become Odin's personal servant. The other option had a better chance. But how was the real question. I wasn't born in Asgard but I had my plans. I would have to confront Odin himself on it. I had to start somewhere so I went to Heimdall. "Heimdall, sir. I would like to speak with Odin." I was scared. He could see all and surely must see my intentions. To my surprise, however, Heimdall answered me saying, "And who are you to request the presence of Odin?" I held myself high as to not look scared. "My name is Luna, Daughter of None." He scanned me and I stiffened. He then nodded. "Luna, Daughter of None, you may see Odin. I shall take you to the All-Father." I felt a sigh of relief leave my body and i relaxed a tiny bit. I followed him silently until we reached the throne room where Heimdall let me in and followed me as I went in. He then spoke to Odin. "All-Father. Someone has requested your presence. Her name is Luna, Daughter of None." I kneeled before Odin as I knew it was proper and I had to make a good impression. The doors of the great hall opened then closed and I knew that Heimdall had left. "Rise. Luna, Daughter of None, and tell me why you have requested my presence." I rose slowly. "Great Odin, King of Asgard. I have come to you to request a job. I have no family, no hope in life, and I cannot go on living as I am living. I have forever had the interest of becoming a guard of Asgard." I held myself high, not in an arrogant way, but in a way that showed respect for the All-Father. He looked at me and pondered over a thought. "I will grant you your wish of becoming a guard. Do your best and never hesitate to fill an order." Yet another sigh of relief left my body. "That you Odin, King of Asgard." One of the guards showed me out of the throne room and to the living quarters where the guards stayed. He showed me to my bunk and informed me that I would be the only female guard and asked if i would be interested in separate living quarters. I assured him I would be fine. The guard led me out and to the training area. Another guard looked at him and stood at attention saying, "Captain Haldor, sir!" everybody else turned and stood at attention and focused on the guard that had been showing me around. Captain Haldor spoke to them saying "We have a new recruit in our ranks. Treat her with respect and teach her well. Her name is Luna, Daughter of None." turning to me he continued, "Luna, Daughter of None. Do you swear to protect Asgard and the people of Asgard with your life?" I stood taller and replied "I do." He forced a sword with no shield into my hands and then shoved me into the ranks and then said "Luna, Daughter of None. prove yourself worthy of being trained. Fight our strongest warrior." One soldier stepped forward with full armor on and a spear in his hand. I raised the sword and prepared for an attack. The attack came swiftly and i defended myself just as quickly and took down the warrior easily. I turned and faced the Captain and listened as he said, "You have proven yourself worthy of training. Welcome to the Army of Asgard"


End file.
